After Hours 2
by MyLittleHeartShapedBox
Summary: Hermione wants to be respected by Draco. When she goes to his home to talk with him, things get more heated than she had expected. Sequel/Companion to 'After Hours' but can be a stand alone. Please R/R. Romance- NOT Smut.OC, except for romance.


This story is a companion/sequel to 'After Hours'. Please go to my profile to read the first one. Please review. I'd love to hear feedback.

XXXXXX

It had been a week since I had my little 'talk' with Draco. And to my displeasure, and maybe secretly pleasure too, he did not stop treating me badly. Now I was walking through the Ministry to try to find him to set up another appointment after work. Finally, I found him leaning lazily against a wall examining his finger nails.

"Malfoy." He eyes shifted towards mine but his head did not move. After a moment he sighed and stood up straight.

"What is it, Granger?" He asked. His tone was bored.

"I'd like to meet up with you again after work. Your place this time." I said and started walking away but not before I could catch the smirk on his face.

I finished up my work, not paying as much attention to it as I should, but still getting it done well. I straightened my things and then I headed to the fireplaces to floo home. When I arrived I went straight to my closet to find something nice to wear that I didn't mind if it got torn. I slipped on an old short, red dress, it's bodice covered in matching lace, a simple pair of black slip on shoes and again made my way to the fireplace and flooed to Malfoy's home.

It was not the Malfoy Manor that he had grown up in, which I was thankful for, as that manor held nothing but bad memories for me. Of course it was still very large, much larger than I thought was necessary. I wouldn't want to live in a place so big, what did you need all the space for? I liked my home small and warm and inviting. I stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the soot off my shoulders. The room I was in was gigantic and nicely furnished, that is if you liked that style.

I looked around the large room and seeing no sign of Draco, I walked towards the first door I saw and turned the large wrought iron knob. The door I opened led to a magnificent garden. The farthest edges of my vision could see the property was surrounded by a forest, closer towards the home, rows and rows of Cypress trees and closer still a towering metal gate, most likely protected with powerful magic.

Directly in front of me a cobblestone path winded it's way through amazing displays of unique plants and flowers. I could hear birds twittering and the trickling of water, and I saw large fountains depicting serpents spouting water from their mouths. A small breeze brought the glorious smells towards me and I inhaled deeply as a smile graced my face.

I realized Draco wasn't out there so I walked back inside, closing the door behind me.

I went to the next door I found and I saw it lead to a long dark hallway lit lightly with fire torches on the walls. I could see portraits of the Malfoy family, their eyes following me as I walked past. I lightly called out Draco's name. I was angry that he hadn't made him self easily accessible and that I had to go and find him.

As I turned the corner in the hallway I heard a noise behind me and as I made to turn around an arm wrapped around my torso tightly, roughly pinning both my arms to my stomach. I screamed, the loud noise echoing in the long dark hallway. The man's hand quickly came down on my mouth, pushing my head back against his chest. I wriggled in his grip and he tightened his arm around me. I could feel the heat from the torch on the wall, warming my face. My pupils dilated trying to take in more of my surroundings. The man's breath was slow and deep and he continued to hold me tightly for several moments. He brought his face closer to my ear and shushed me. The hand around my mouth slowly lifted.

My heartbeat quickened as I felt his hand fall to my shoulder and softly push the thin strap down. His arms were pushing my body into his and my back was flush with his chest. I made a soft cry as his hand went to the hem of my dress. His slipped his fingers underneath and lifted my dress, his hand caressing my outer thigh roughly. And as his hand started it's way to my inner thigh, I struggled hard against him whispering my protests. The man then gave a soft chuckle by my ear, removed his hand from under my dress and relinquished his grip on me.

I immediately pushed away from him, wildly pulling my strap back to it's proper place and smoothing my dress down neatly over my thighs. It took a second for my mind to come back to it's normal speed and when it did I gaped at who was standing before me.

"Malfoy, you bastard!"

He stood in front of me, a cocky smirk on his face. His blond hair was glowing and half of his face was shadowed making his eyes frighteningly unreadable. My fear quickly changed to anger and I remembered my wand in a deep pocket on the side of my dress. I yanked it out and pointed it at him, my face clearly showing my indignation.

"Finally remembered you're a witch did you? Took you long enough. I guess the Muggle blood in you is stronger than you think."

"Fuck you, Malfoy! I spat.

"Oh ho, such filthy language. I like it."

"How could you do that? I thought I was really going to be raped or seriously injured. You can't play with people like that. It's disgusting!"

"Come on, Granger. You know you liked that."

I hated that sly look on his face so much that I just couldn't take it. I started to yell a curse at him, but I didn't know he already had his wand in his hand and he quickly shielded himself. I growled in frustration and decided I didn't even want to deal with him at all anymore. Lowering my wand, I made a quick dash to move past him and back towards the room with the fireplace. But of course nothing is ever that easy with Malfoy. As I tried to skirt past him he darted in front of me and grabbed both my shoulders.

"Malfoy. Let. Me. Go." I growled.

"No. Look, I was just trying to have some fun. I wasn't really going to hurt you. If I had wanted that you wouldn't have been able to get away from me in the first place."

I huffed loudly and squinted at him. He was just so pompous.

"Yes, that's the way to win me over. Telling me that you could really hurt me if you wanted. Brilliant. I can really tell why all the women love you."

"Oh, you noticed that did you?" He said with a faint trace of humor.

I huffed again, realizing that he was trying to be nice now, in his own way.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just get your hands off me."

And with that he dropped his hands from my shoulders and walked past me, continuing down the hallway. Without much of any other option, I followed him.

We continued on until we came to another corner and as I turned I saw what looked to be a dead end. But then Draco opened the door I hadn't previously seen and walked into the room. As I walked in I scoffed loudly, for he had brought me to what was obviously his bedroom, which was lit lightly with torches like the hall. Draco was perched on the end of a plush bench placed at the foot of his bed.

"Malfoy, when I said I wanted to talk, I didn't mean in here. We couldn't have gone into a sitting room?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I find a bed to be a very comfortable place to be. You can just stand there if you find that more to your… satisfaction. Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"I know you're not that stupid. You know what I want." And with that statement his eyebrows lifted suggestively.

"Ugh, that is NOT what I meant. I'm sick of being treated like your inferior. When are you going to grow up and realize that money and blood aren't everything? We aren't children anymore. Voldemort is dead and his Pure Blood mania went with him. When are you going to catch up?"

He then stood up and walked towards me. Walking around my body, until I turned to face him in the doorway.

"You know in Second Year, when the Chamber was opened. Do you know what I wanted? I wanted you dead. I wanted you to rot under the ground." He whispered the last part as his hand caressed my hair.

My face turned into a grimace and I slapped his hand away from me. I then slapped him across the face. He didn't look surprised, he knew I would get him back for what he did in the hallway.

"Do you know what I wanted? I wanted you." I said quietly. His face clearly showed his confusion.

"I wanted you to be yourself, to be who I knew you really were inside. Who I knew you could have been if your Father and the Dark Side weren't brainwashing you all the time. I know you wouldn't have been nearly as horrible if you had been free from those ties. Well, I suppose you would have always been a git, but I don't think you would have tried to hurt me like you did for all those years." He stared at me for a few moments and then spoke.

"I suppose you're right. I wouldn't have been so horrible. But I still would have hated you. Always trying to be the best at everything, being a know-it-all. You were insufferable."

"Do you hate me now?" I asked.

"No. You still annoy the hell out of me at times, but I don't hate you. Whether you believe it or not, I have changed."

"I try to believe that. But you don't show me that change very much."

"Trying harder wouldn't kill me." He said huskily.

And then he stepped closer to me and grabbed my face with his hands. He then kissed me more softly than I believed he was capable of. His fingers lightly scratched my scalp as I began to kiss him back. He pulled my head back, exposing my throat and he kissed and nipped his way to the top of my breasts. I gave quiet moans as the blood started rushing through my body.

As he parted from me I kicked off my shoes and began to quickly unbutton his shirt. He placed his hands on my shoulders and started slowly walking me backwards until my back hit one of the ornately carved posts of his large four poster bed. I finally undid all of the buttons on his shirt and I placed both of my palms onto his chest. I skimmed my hands lightly down his stomach, back up his chest and around to the expanse of his shoulder blades. I raked my nails firmly down his back and I felt a shiver run through him, raising goose bumps on his chest. I smiled lightly, enjoying making his body react to me.

He skimmed his hands down my shoulders, tugging down the straps of my dress, and I slipped my arms out of the thin fabric, but the dress still clung to my body. He began to kiss me again and I heard him undo his belt and lay it across the foot of the bed. He unzipped his pants and let them hang loosely around his hips. He came closer to me, pushing me harder against the wooden bed post. I lifted one leg and wrapped it around his thigh and his hand went to the top of my underwear. I gasped as I felt his fingers slip under the fabric and lightly caress me. His lower hand continued to touch me and his other hand found it's way again to my tousled hair. As our kissing became more forceful, I could feel my whole body tensing, now deeply needing him to me continue touching me.

He broke away and I quickly tugged my underwear down. He lifted one of my legs and then the other, up to his hips and I was supported only by the bed post and him. His hands ran over my collar bones and my breasts. My dress slipped down further exposing all of my breasts, and he greedily explored the newly revealed flesh with his hands. His hands then lightly brushed down my stomach and he grabbed my wrists. He lifted my hands above my head and held my wrists with one hand. He nipped at my lip and before I knew what he was doing he had his belt wrapped around the bed post and firmly entrapping my wrists. I gasped in surprise and he gave a dark chuckle before burying his head in the crook of my neck and shoulder. I quickly forgot whatever thought I had had of my bound wrists and his constant need for control as his tongue trailed down to my breasts. His mouth caressed and warmed me and when he moved away I shivered at the cooling sensation.

Panting slightly I looked into his eyes and I dug my heels tightly into his back. He understood my gesture and after what seemed like forever, he pushed himself inside of me. I cried out in pleasure as my head tilted back and my eyes fluttered closed. He began to move slowly inside of me as one of his hands supported some of my weight and the other hand again went lower to entice me further.

All of the sensations started building up inside of me. A desperate need took over me and I thrust my body as flush with his as I could. I could faintly feel the pattern of the carving on the bed post embedding itself into my skin. My arms began to ache with the strain of everything that my body was feeling, but he continued to push deeper into me. Both of our moans became louder and faster. And then he stopped.

I whined in annoyance wondering why he would tease me so. He then undid the belt around my wrists, my hands fell to my sides and the blood rushed to my fingers.. He picked me up and laid me down on the bench at the foot of the bed. He hovered over me, grazing his body softly against mine, our damp bodies creating a wonderful friction.

He entered me again and I quickly fell back into my world of sensation. My legs again wrapped around him and brought my body as close to his as it could be. My hands reached for his shoulders and I scratched my nails down his skin.

I could feel myself getting close to my climax. His moans mingled with my breathy cries, and he continued to move even faster inside of me. I could feel his body tensing and I knew he was close. I grasped at the skin of his back tightly, and with a choked moan he came. He continued thrusting slowly as he caught his breath and then began again to move fast inside of me. My eyes closed tightly as my head tilted back. My body tensed and I dug my nails deep into his back. As my legs began to tremble, my body seized up with bliss and I released a ragged cry.

We both gasped for air and he rested his head on my chest. I closed my eyes in pure contentment. After a few minutes, when our breathing and heart beats had returned to normal he lifted himself off me. As I opened my eyes I saw him zipping up his pants. I slowly sat up and pushed my dress down over my thighs, and slipped the straps back over my arms.

I stood up and retrieved my underwear from the floor. I pulled them back on and headed for my shoes. As I pushed my feet into them I looked up and saw him running his fingers through his hair. I lifted my hands to my own hair and hurriedly combed through it with my fingers.

Not knowing exactly what to do, I walked over to him and gave him a short kiss. I looked at him one last time and began to walk down the long hallway. I glanced back at him and saw him watching me and I continued on until I turned the corner and disappeared from his sight. I found the room with the fireplace and grabbed a small handful of floo powder from a jar on the mantel. I threw it down and stepped into the emerald flames, closing my eyes I called out my destination and spun away from the Malfoy Manor.


End file.
